


Angeltia

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by an old idea, Jealous Flug, M/M, angelic hero, bit of angst, discord server creates hell, inspired by Jolene, this took ages to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Finding out Black Hat had dated someone before him, shouldn't have been a problem. The fact that said ex was an Angelic hero was shocking, but still shouldn't have caused an issue. But maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was just the fact that Angeltia had just appeared and asserted herself back into Black Hat's life, that bother Flug so much.Especially since it seemed so easy for her to take him away.





	Angeltia

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So...months ago, one of the Fam mentioned this idea. the idea was that Black Hat had dated a hero in the past. Her name was Angeltia. They of course split up, but remained good friends. even having a deal that they wouldn't intervene with the other if they spotted them causing chaos/preforming heroic duties. 
> 
> I'd been meaning to write something for this for a while... and then i listened to "Jolene" and it inspired this.
> 
> Angeltia IS NOT MINE. she belongs to taterdragon on tumblr.

It was a good day as far as Flug was concerned. He and Black Hat were talking in the eldritch’s office discussing new weapons and the upcoming catalog. Flug was in the middle of explaining one of the ideas he had when there was a loud crash of the front door getting kicked in. Flug yelped, jumping and spinning to face the office doors. Black Hat stood and swiftly headed to the doors and leaned against them listening as he motioned Flug to be silent and follow him. He left the office, his scientist scrambling close behind him. The two were met by Dementia and 505, who rushed towards them falling into step with Flug behind their boss. Black Hat glanced back at them before leading them towards the stairs. He nodded to them before melting into the shadows. Flug pulled out a ray and crept down the stairs as Dementia crawled up the wall and to the ceiling. 505 stayed at the top of the stairs as Flug headed down them silently glancing around.

 

The scientist paused as he got to the bottom of the steps. He froze and spun raising the gun aiming straight at the intruder. It was a woman. She had short golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had a shield in one hand, and a set of wings. She locked her eyes with Flug and tilted her head. Flug swallowed and kept the ray aimed at her.

 

“…Y-You picked the wrong house to break into, Hero.” He said, wincing behind the bag covering his face at the stutter. The winged hero raised an eyebrow staring at him, before stepping towards him. Flug flipped the switch on the side of the gun.

 

“Well… Aren’t you a cutie.” The hero said grinning. “Put the gun down, Hun.” She added. Flug kept the gun trained on her. He frowned slightly. The hero seemed pretty relaxed for being in a house full of villains.

 

“If you think I’m just gonna sit back and let you do what ever after breaking into my boss’s house, you’re wrong.” He said keeping his voice steady, Dementia was right above the hero and dropped down launching at her. The woman dodged and turned on the hybrid as Dementia stood.

 

“Same goes for me, lady.” She said. The hero looked from Dementia to Flug and stepped back.

 

“Geeze, Blackie, you really upped the security, didn’t ya?” she said looking off to the side. Flug and Dementia frown sharing a glance. Flug turned back to the intruder getting ready to take a shot but stopped as Black Hat stepped from the shadows.

 

“…Angeltia?” he asked. The hero grinned turning to him.

 

“Who else?” she asked. Black Hat smiled and made his way to the hero who rushed to him and hugged him. The villain laughed as he hugged back.

 

“Angie! What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know you were back in town.” He said pulling away. The angel laughed softly.

 

“I just got back.” Angeltia replied. “I thought I’d pay my favorite villain a visit. How have you been? Heard that you’re a salesman now, how’s that working out for you? Sorry bout the door.”

 

“I’ve been fine, business is great actually.” The demon answered. “Ahh, don’t worry about it.” he added snapping his fingers and fixing the front door.

 

“Whoa! Whoa, hold up! You know her?!” Dementia asked suddenly. Flug still had the ray gun trained on the hero, but was looking at his boss in shock.

 

“Of course he does! Me and Blackie go way back.” Angeltia said looping an arm around the eldritch’s shoulders. Black Hat wrapped an arm around her waist. 505 came down and tilted his head in confusion.

 

“All the way back to the medieval times if I’m not mistaken.” Black Hat chimed in, grinning.

 

“Oh boy. It’s a good thing that age didn’t _dragon_ , and ended pretty quickly. Those knights were the worst.” Angie said. Black Hat laughed. Flug lowered the gun staring at Black Hat in slight shock. Black Hat was _laughing_ , he was being _friendly_. To a _hero_. Dementia frowned, watching the two.

 

“W-wait… I… I’m confused… She’s a hero!” Dementia cried. “Why are you being friendly with her?!” she demanded. Black Hat paused as he was about to reply to the hero, and looked over at Dementia and Flug.

 

“Have you not told them about me? Blackie, I’m offended! Are you that ashamed of me?” Angie asked pouting. Black Hat rolled his eyes and shoved her.

 

“Yes, Angie. I am so ashamed to have known you. Worst mistake in my life.” He replied.

 

“Oh? You sure that wasn’t walkin’ out on this?” the hero asked gesturing to her self.

 

“Oh no, please that was the highlight of the relationship.” He replied. The two stared at one another before laughing. Dementia got even more confused tilting her head. Flug on the other hand froze, eyes widening as he realized why Black Hat was so friendly with the hero.

 

“…Y-you… You two…. Dated…?” he asked. Black Hat chuckled and looked over at him. Angie placed an arm around the eldritch again.

 

“Oh yeah, we were together for.. what was it? Hundred years?” she asked looking up at the demon, who shrugged.

 

“Give or take a few years.” He answered. “But yes, Flug. I and Angie dated.” He added looking at his scientist.

 

“We decided to end it when the whole Hero and Villain war blew up when America was founded though.” Angie said.

 

“Wait! Wait! _You_ dated a _Hero_?” Dementia cried. “You hate heroes!”

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes, “She’s an exception.” he replied. “Now if you’ll excuse us we have a lot of catching up to do. Go back to what you were doing.” he said.

 

“W-wait, Sir-” Flug started.

 

“We’ll pick up where we left off later, Doctor. Right now get back to your lab and get back to work.” the eldritch said. Flug frowned behind his bag at that. He wanted to protest, but instead gave a nod, his hand tightening around the ray gun as he attached it back on his hip. He watched  a s Black Hat led the hero up to his office. The two already talking and laughing. 

 

“...That…. What… Just happened?” Dementia asked as a confused 505 entered the room. Flug didn’t answer her as he turned and slowly made his way back to his lab. “Flugsy?” he heard Dementia run after him following him to the lab

 

“You heard Black Hat. I need to get to work, I don’t have time to entertain you Dementia.” Flug told her.

 

“Why do you think he never told us?” she asked.

 

“He doesn’t tell us everything, Dem. He doesn’t have to.” Flug stated looking over at the hybrid.

 

“B-but this is really important, right? I mean.. It’s something we should know!” Dementia cried. Flug unlocked the lab and opened the door stepping inside. He flipping on the lights and headed over to his work desk.

 

“Like I said, he has a right to not tell us.” he said as he started gathering the materials he needed. The scientist got to work,  focusing on his newest invention and ignoring the lizard hybrid.

 

“Aren’t you the least bit upset?! I mean… I get him not telling me, but shouldn’t he have told you?!” Dementia yelled. Flug slammed his hands on his table, trembling slightly. Why couldn’t she just  _ drop it? _   
  
“ENOUGH, DEMENTIA.” he snapped turning his head to glare back at her. “He doesn’t  _ have  _ to tell me anything… I have work to do, so get out of here and leave me be.” he ordered turning away from her and looking back down at his desk. Dementia gritted her teeth.

 

“Fine!” she snapped before running out of the lab. Flug flinched as the door slammed shut and sighed before getting back to work.

 

–

 

It had only been a few hours when the door opened. Flug turned his head to the side ready to tell Dementia off but stopped when he saw it was Black Hat.

 

“H-hello, Jefecito.” he greeted, as the eldritch made his way over. The demon wrapped his arms around the scientist.

 

“Afternoon, doctor~” he purred. “Sorry about the interruption earlier.”

 

“I-it’s fine...” he said quietly relaxing against the other. “...Where’ s Angeltia?” he asked turning his attention to the invention in front of him.

 

“She headed out, she had things to do. She’d just dropped by for a visit.” Black Hat answered resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as he watched him work. Flug hummed in response, going quiet for a few minutes before speaking up.

 

“...Black Hat…?”

 

“Hm?” the eldritch hummed questioningly as he nuzzled into the mortal’s neck.

 

“… Never mind… its stupid.” Flug sighed.

 

“What is it, mon chéri?” Black Hat asked lifting his head. Flug sighed and set his tools down and turned in his lover’s arms looking up at him before looking down again.

 

“...Why… Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked quietly. Black Hat tilted his head, confused before understanding.

 

“I didn’t really think it important.” he answered shrugging. “It was something that happened years ago.  It’s the past.” he added. He lifted Flug’s chin, and pushed up the bag leaning down to kiss the human. “Besides. I’m with you now. That’s all that matters.” he murmured, pulling back. Flug reached up wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck, pressing up to return the kiss before pulling back and resting his had against the other’s shoulder.

 

“ its not important… like I said. Stupid question.” Flug answered. The eldritch hummed in response. It honestly wasn’t important, and it shouldn’t have been a big issue. 

 

–

 

A  month had passed since the hero had showed up. She’d gotten an apparent not far from the mansion and often visited. Every time she did, Black Hat would take her up to his office so they could talk privately.  Dementia was still bitter about having not known, but even more now with how frequently the angel visited. Flug tried his best to ignore it and focus on his work. Though it was difficult to when Dementia would rant about the hero while pacing around the lab. Even more difficult when Black Hat would come in to check on his progress and Angeltia would be with him. 

 

Currently, Angeltia had come for a visit and was with Black Hat. Flug was in his lab finishing up a prototype. The door opened and he slammed his tool on the table.

 

“Dementia I swear to god-” he started spinning on his heel. He cut him self off, freezing as he saw who’d entered. “J-Jefecito! S-sorry! I-I thought you were D-dementia...” he apologized. The eldritch waved off the apology walking over to the scientist. Angeltia followed after him looking around the lab.

 

“I just came to check on progress.” he said. “Hows the latest weapon coming along?” the villain asked.

 

“Great, sir! I’ve nearly finished the prototype of the ray!” Flug stated. “ It should be ready for testing by tomorrow.” he added picking up the ray gun and handing it to Black Hat who looked over it.

 

“G ood.” Black Hat said.

 

“Fancy. What’s it do?” Angeltia asked. Flug looked at her as he took the ray as Black Hat handed it back. He turned and set it down, and picked up his tools as he got to work.

 

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” he stated, it came out a bit harsh and he frowned.  He could feel both the eldritch’s and angel’s gaze on him. “S-sorry… but uhhh… I really can’t say.” he said this time keeping his voice light. 

 

“ I understand.” Angie stated.

 

“Keep up the work doctor, I’ll be back in tomorrow to see the prototype.” Black Hat stated.

 

“Of course, Sir.”  Flug replied before getting back to work. He listened to the two leave and sighed before continuing his work. 

 

–

 

A nother month passed, Black Hat seemed to be cheerier than ever. Flug found him self starting to get jealous of the hero. It seemed unfair that the angel was able to make Black Hat so happy. Dementia seemed to just get pissed off at that fact.  It didn’t help that the few occasions that Angeltia visited, it was during their ‘family time’. It was a rare occurrence for the four of them to even be able to relax and spend time with one another. Every time they settled in the hero seemed to pop in for a visit and Black Hat just allowed her to sit with them.

 

It was hard to listen to the villain and hero talk. Dementia would always storm out saying she was tired. Flug would just sit silently and listen.

 

 

–

 

It was harder to be decent to the angelic hero. Dementia had no problem letting the hero know that she disliked her. Flug how ever tried his best not to let his growing jealousy control him. He did his best to stay civil, and avoided the hero where he could to keep himself from snapping.

 

Flug flopped down in his work chair and sighed.

 

“We need to get rid of her.” Dementia hissed from were she sat on his desk. He looked at her.

 

“No.” he said.

 

“Why not?! She needs to go! I bet you she just came here to get close to him again so she could hurt him! We need to stop her before that happens!” the lizard hybrid hissed.

 

“You take her out, Black Hat will kill you.” Flug said. He looked away, “...She’s not here to try and take him out. If she was she’d have done it already.” he added.

 

“How do you know?” Dementia snarled, glaring at him.

 

“They go into his office, Dementia. Alone. She had plenty of opportunities to hurt him if she wanted.” he muttered. Dementia fell silent and huffed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened. He heard Dementia hiss, and turned his head and blinked. Angeltia stepped in,  giving the two of them a small smile. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Dementia snarled.

 

“Dementia.” Flug warned shooting her a glare, he looked away from the angel and pulled himself close to his desk pushing the lizard hybrid off. She pouted hopping off, crossing her arms.

 

“...I’m gonna go see  H attie.” she muttered leaving the lab baring her teeth at the hero as she passed her. Flug sighed and stared down at the invention on his desk before picking up a few tools and getting to work.

 

“...I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Angeltia asked.

 

“...Dementia isn’t fond of any heroes, don’t take it to heart.” he said, flinching at how cold his voice was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and released it.

 

“ And what about you?” she asked. He paused, turning his head slightly towards her before turning it back to focus on his work.

 

“What about me?”  he asked.

 

“You seem to despise me as much as she does.” the angel stated walking over. “...Perhaps even more.” she added.

 

“… I don’t hate you.” Flug muttered.

 

“You certainly don’t like me.” she said.

 

“Well if your boyfriend’s ex just showed up out of the blue and just asserted herself in his life, I doubt you’d like them either.” he said coldly, refusing to look up at the hero. He froze as soon as the words left his mouth and sighed setting down his tools.

 

“… Oh… Doctor-”

 

“Every time you’r e here… Every time you just show up… Its like none of the rest of us are here.” Flug said. “… I’ve never seen him so happy… the only time I’ve seen him  like that is when one of the catalogs sell out.” He pushed away from his desk and stood up. “ but you… you just...” he clenched his teeth. “...It isn’t fair!” he snapped turning on her. “i can’t stand it! You don’t get to come here and just push your way into his life… into our family!”  He looked away wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Flug-” the hero started.

 

“ I’ve seen how he looks at you…” he said, the anger leaving his voice. “… I can’t compare to you… I’m not like you at all…” he choked out. Angeltia frowned and stepped over to the scientist who looked up at her. “… You can’t just-” he started only to be cut off as the angel raised a hand.

 

“Flug, I’m not going to take him from you.” she said. He blinked at that. She gave a small smile. “…  I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it seem like that. Black Hat and I are just friends.”

 

Flug stared at her before looking down  not replying. 

 

“...You  really don’t have to worry about  it. Really… Besides, even  _ if _ that was my intention… I wouldn’t succeed.” she said. “… The way he stares at you is nothing in comparison of how he look s a t me,  hell he didn’t even look at me like that when we were together … He really loves you.”  the angel added. Flug looked up at her. 

 

H e remained silent reaching up to rub at his eyes under his bag before he spoke, “… I’m sorry for being so rude.” he said. The hero chuckled.

 

“Hey, no worries. If I were you, I’d react the same way.” she said grinning. “ So, we good?” she asked holding out a hand. Flug shifted before giving a nod taking her hand.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” he said.

 

“Great.” Angeltia said.

 

“What’s going on in here? You’re plotting to steal my scientist are you?” 

 

The two looked over as Black Hat made his way over. Dementia following behind him giving the hero a dirty look,  before she stormed back out of the lab. Angeltia smirked slinging her arm around the scientist’s shoulders.

 

“Nah~ We were just swapping stories. I was just about to tell Flug here about that one time back in ancient Greece.” she said mischievously. “Ya know, that time when you decided to  challenge the gods.” she teased. Black Hat gave her a glare.

 

“As I remember that whole mess was your fault.” he said.

 

“Hey, you insulted the love goddess. Not me.” the angel said. She looked at Flug, “And boy, did he pay for it.” she said. “ He w as turned into a woman for a whole year.” she added. Flug snorted and covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

 

“R-really?” he asked looking at Black Hat, who’s face had turned rather dark as he blushed in embarrassment. He shot them both a look and reached out pull ing Flug to him.

 

“Ok, obviously its a bad idea to leave you both in the same room together.” he stated. Flug grinned,  and couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“It did! You really insulted Aphrodite?” the scientist asked. 

 

“Angeltia started it.” the villain hissed glaring at the hero.

 

“I may have started it but you and her finished it.” Angie laughed. 

 

“Honestly, I couldn’t take you any where.” Black Hat hissed, but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

 

“I really wanna hear the whole story now.” Flug giggled. 

 

“You don’t need to here it.” Black Hat said.

 

“Oh, there’s plenty good stories other than that one, Flug. I’d be happy to share mine if you have your own.” she offered. Flug chuckled.

 

“I can think of a few good ones.” the scientist said. 

 

“That’s it. You both are banned from talking with one another.” the eldritch hissed,  causing the two to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> For more -> shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> Still working on a lot of other wips! Be patient please ^^;


End file.
